the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase has a Date
Plot Chase:Its great to have you here guys. Adam: Yeah, plenty of extra fun space to throw you around, buddy. (Adam picks up some food off the floor) Olivia: Hi Chase I'm Olivia, I was in Bree's class. Listen, i heard what happened with you and Reese and I'm sorry Chase: Thanks for your sympathy. It has been hard, I admit, the depression has driven me to have a slight evil streak at times. But I'm getting better. Olivia: I undestand. Do you want us to date? Chase: That would be very nice, actually. Bree: Adam, I just put Kaz's stuff in your capsule. Adam: Wait wait you guys cant Olivia: Why not, Adam? Chase is quite your opposite. He's smart and thinks about stuff. Adam: Exactly thats why im open Olivia: I mean, you're cool, Adam, but honestly... Adam: Oooh shiny red ball Chase: And that's adam Olivia: Where are the other members of your team, Stewie and Brian? Stewie:We here Brian: Yeah were pretty short so you probably didnt see us Adam: Kinda like... Olivia:Shut it! Chase: Adam! (Chase throws a pillow at Adam) Olivia: Want to see a movie? Chase: I would love too! Bree: Jealous, Adam? Adam: Yeah... Bree: I know something to cheer you up. It's an amazing place. You'll need these atmospheric regulator patches though. Adam: Ok (Bree takes out the wormhole transporter and teleports herself, Adam, Stewie, and Brian to Caldera) Brian: Woah what is this place? Bree: An alien planet full of volcanoes and jungles and woman who like to fight, as well as weird customs and cute fluffy creatures. Adam would love it here. (caldera is half volcano half jungle (they in jungle part) Adam: Hey look a chick (Adam goes after her) Stewie: Wait, Adam, I think that's Skylar. (notices a few other girls) Seems they're also Skylar. Bree: Actually all calderans are genetically engineered to look the same Stewie: I notice there's males too, who look like this actor I've heard of, Chase Austin. Bree: Then the males are also the same Brian: Maybe the males are all based on one individual, and a separate inidvidual is the basis for the females. Stewie: Yeah, I do remember that. But I don't remember those bizarre fluffy creatures. (Brian runs over to talk with some dorenboshes) Brian: So what are you? Doreshbosh: we are dorenboshes Brian: Any of you know Skylar Storm? doreshbosh: yes, the one you resited the opposition Brian: Any of you want to come to Earth with me and my friends and see her? dorenbosh ok Brian: So what's your name? Dorenbposh: Gus Brian: Nice to meet you, Gus. Bree: Uh, Brian, who's your friend? Brian: This is a dorenbosh named Gus Bree: Nice to meet you, Gus. I'm Bree Davenport. You want to come back to Earth with us? Gus: Yes Adam: Sounds good to me. (They head back to Earth) Stewie, any new mission alerts? Stewie: There's an accident downtown. Faulty wiring Bree: Where Stewie: At the mall Brian: Thats where Chase and Olivia are Chase: Did it get dark here? Olivia: I think so Chase: Uh oh, there's been a power surge. (Olivia gasps) (Bree, Stewie, Brian, and Adam arrive) Olivia: You're here Stewie: Chase behind you! (Chase ducks) (someone is shooting) (olivia fires at them) (Bree smashes the bullets to smithereens) (Stewie blows them away) (Adam goes to the power core and notices liquid) (Adam blows it to solid) (Adam then eats it) (The power comes back on) Adam: It worked! But I don't feel so good. Bree: Who was that? Stewie: Terrorists You alright adam? Adam: No, I have some stomach pains. (Chase scans) Chase: What were you thinking? We gotta get you to a hospital quick! Meanwhile... Olivia: You ok Chase? Chase: Yeah, I'm fine, how about you? Olivia:Good Caleran spy: (in Greek) we failed to take out the elite force. Cleopatra: (in Greek) We shall resort to Plan B. (Episode ends) Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie and Brian Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Justine Ezirak as Bree Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Jessica Green as Olivia Krane Category:Season 1